Perfect Revenge
by InsanelyCrimson
Summary: An AU: As a saiyan, anger and hatred are essential emotions to use when in battle. Bardock intends to use his niece's own emotions against his twin brother for betraying their race, and leaving his own daughter. Who exactly is this twin that Bardock would like to see get his comeuppance? And what did he do to betray the saiyan race? Rated M Just in case.
1. Prologue

_Perfect Revenge_

_**Prologue:**_

On planet Vegeta, a saiyan infant cries out, making its loneliness known to those unaware. The wailing collided with that of another's; the sniveling whelps matched their sobs in unison. It was soon heard by Malaka, whose head began pounding because of the obnoxious racket.

"Two children crying at the same time at the same level of noise. This is just what I need." He said, rubbing his temple in irritation. Planthorr chuckled at his colleague's remark and replied with:

"Those two have the lungs of true saiyan warriors Malaka."

Malaka merely shook his head at the understatement that was made. "Yeah, I doubt it. One of them has the potential surely, but not the other. One of them is Bardock's boy you know, and there's not much to say for a lower class saiyan such as himself. His niece though...might just have a chance." The humanoid scientist grins, which elicited a raised brow from the reptilian doctor. "Both of them will become great warriors Malaka, just you wait." Planthorr reassured.

Malaka wasn't convinced. "What makes you so sure?"

Planthorr looks through the examination window at the two newborn children. "I just have high hopes for these two. That's all...let's see." Planthorr looked at the two infants even closer and stroked his white long beard in deep thought. "Kakarot, and Kale. Remember those names." He says with confidence as the two younglings continue to bawl. Malaka sighs and brings his gaze onto Planthorr. "I'll be able to do so, as soon as they tire down, or _someone _puts them to sleep!" He complains.

Later, Bardock discovers something extraordinary. "You've got to be kidding!" he shouts. Malaka shakes his head in response. Bardock's heart sunk from this news. His own niece...a power level of over _five _thousand? And she belongs to his dickhead of a brother. He unconsciously clenches his fists from what he's been told. He was highly confused; he didn't know whether to be proud, or to be scornful. Considering his elder twin just betrayed his entire race and left his kid to fend for itself. The coward ran off after the king sent his men to take him out, and sadly his majesty wasn't successful. The asshole's name is now taboo amongst his culture, and must never be mentioned.

Malaka was becoming slightly nervous from the look the rowdy saiyan gave. He began to sweat, and decided to gain his attention. "Er...your son however isn't so fortunate." Bardock's fiery gaze landed on the cringing reptile. "What do you mean by that?" he said in a bitter tone. He felt like hitting something, he wanted nothing more than to release his anger out on someone or anything really.

Malaka swallowed nervously before replying. "Um, your son's battle strength is only a...two." he finally points out. Of course... his brother's daughter is born an elite while his own brat is like his useless eldest. USELESS! Bardock spat on the ground to show he didn't like the idea of this. He glared out to his now sleeping niece and releases a snarl of hatred. Did his brother even know his whelp had such power? Doubtful.

Just then, a mischievous thought entered his head. He smirked at what he believed would bring pain and torment toward his ungrateful twin for all he's done. It'd be perfect revenge. "Uh, Bardock?" The smirk transformed into a frown, as he turned his head to Malaka. "What?" He snapped, making the poor reptile jump. "Are you...alright?" he asked wearily.

At that question, Bardock's smirk reappeared. "Never been better." He replied.

Certainly nothing could go wrong with this little scheme he's hatched...could it?


	2. Chapter 1: Strong Enough

_**Ch1: Strong Enough**_

Ten years have passed since Kale and Kakarot have been born, and only one of them have stayed on planet Vegeta. Kale was that one, and she can't figure out if she wishes she wasn't, or if she should be glad for her abilities. Either way she wasn't feeling too gracious toward her strict uncle; always putting her down because he believes she isn't trying hard enough. Her strength has increased tremendously over the years she's been training with him. Her power level since her birth is now over _ten thousand_.

But Bardock wanted to win. He wanted his foolish brother to fall at his feet, and beg for mercy. He wanted her to reach the goal of becoming...a super Saiyan. Albeit he only believed in the legend when he was young and stupid, but now he's heard one has been born. He doesn't know when it was born, but he knows it's out there. So he wants Kale to become as strong as the legend. Who knows? Maybe even stronger. But in order for that to happen, he needs to know what triggers a super Saiyan's true potential.

They say a super Saiyan craves battle, that they want to cause bloodshed amongst their opponents. However, the attitude his niece is showing is the complete opposite. Sure he could provoke her easily enough, but her heart hasn't become black yet. He believes if she's hardened and melancholy that she'll be able to transform into what he wants. But so far, Kale hasn't broken.

The young Saiyan floated afar from her uncle in a battered mess. Her body, covered in scars and scratches. Dry blood was clearly visible, and a field of bruises covered her torn muscles. Her jet black hair was quite the mess, and she knew it. She huffed out warm air as Bardock watched her. Kale's eyes turned to him with fury at his arrogance.

Bardock smirked. "What's wrong Kale? Can't take a bit of sparring? Are you THAT weak you little twig?!" He exclaimed, chuckling sinisterly toward her flaring nostrils. The female swallowed hard at this notion, but kept her cool. Kale bit her lip as she risked a chance to insult him back. "Why pick on a ten year old gramps? What? Fighting someone your own size too frightening for you, or are you just that pathetic?!" She nearly lost herself. Her anger was fueled by the many insults the elder saiyan threw at her, but she refused to give into the darkness.

Bardock glared at the ignorant child. How dare she insult him like that! But then he realized he practically deserved it. He grinned at her bravery to stand up to him, but that was a warning not to push it. He let out a small 'hmph' and said "Brave talk for someone who can't even fight."

Kale sneered at his retort, and bolted for him. "Allow me to change your mind on that lousy opinion!" with that being said, Kale released a blow to her uncle's stomach. Even though he wore armor to protect against attacks like that, the impact of the hit sent him spiraling downward and left a huge hole in the protective garment. Bardock managed to stop himself before crash-landing to the crimson like ground.

He sighed with relief, but it was short lived. Kale abruptly came up behind him, and slammed her right leg against the back of his neck. It sent him plummeting to Vegetasei's rocky floor, and created a crater large enough to make it seem like an asteroid hit the planet. Smoke arose from the fall which made it difficult to pinpoint his location. Kale exhaled multiple times before relaxing; thinking it was safe to float down.

Her feet gently touched the ground near the newly formed crater. Her eyes scanned the now fading smoke for her uncle, and she was surprised to see him lying there in the center. Was he really out? Or was he just playing dead? Either way, it couldn't hurt to check.

Kale waited for him to budge, but not even his fingers twitched. She started to get worried about that. Could she have killed him really? No, no...certainly not! She's a mere child, but with a strength like hers...it, could be possible. He was pretty beaten himself and she _did _put half of her power into that attack. But, he's Bardock. The saiyan couldn't be dead...

Kale started to panic. "U-uncle...Bardock?" She decided to step over to him very slowly, but what she didn't expect..."Shouldn't leave your tail out." was for him to awaken, and grab a hold of her furry appendage.

The youngling's power fled from her existence, as though it never really was hers to begin with. She fell to her knees while her uncle rose to his own two feet. He glowers down at her, and shoots a nasty look in her direction. "You're despicable...how many damn times have I told you not to leave your tail exposed?" He deadpanned. She didn't even know her tail was out in the open, she thought it was wrapped around her waist! How could it have slipped from her notice?

Kale's breathing hitched, and she looked up at Bardock's cold stare. Her heart felt like it could leap out of her chest and land right near his boots, ultimately killing her. But instead of that, her vision was failing her as Bardock gave a tight squeeze to the whelp's tail. "Remember this when I say, you may _never _gain vengeance on your father like you want at this rate. Especially if your one and only weakness is in plain sight!"

That did it for her. With the little strength she managed to muster up, she clenched her fists and released a couple streams of tears. With her eyes tightly shut, she gritted her teeth in anger. _'I'm strong enough to handle my asshole father...I'm strong enough...I'm strong enough...' _And then, it happened to her.

The red clouds became black, and lightning shot from corner to corner. Her hair lifted itself up ever so slightly from time to time, and the darkness of her hair shifted from black to blonde. Bardock stared wide eyed at how her power rose incredibly, making his scouter break in the process. Fear began to overwhelm him. _'Is this it...?' _he thought.

"I'M STRONG ENOUGH!" Kale said in a bloodcurdling scream. Her hands were balled into fists as tears flowed freely from their captivity, and as her eyes opened, they revealed her once onyx irises now a light green color. Bardock blinked confusedly at her transformation. He couldn't believe his eyes at this point. Perhaps he was dreaming...

But when Kale swiftly stole back her tail with little effort, and used it to slap him back; he knew he wasn't in the land of dreams. Bardock looked his niece in the eye. Her sweet personality is now replaced with outrage and visible hatred. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

What has he actually created?


End file.
